Un monde sans toi
by Sarabee69
Summary: OS. Dis, Maevis, qu'est-ce qu'un monde où nous ne pouvons pas être réunis ?


**Coucou !**

 **Voici encore un petit OS (tant que je n'ai pas finit mon histoire longue, je ne suis pas sure de poster autre chose que des OS) sur un couple que j'adore : Maevis et Zeref. L'idée de cet OS m'est venue d'une phrase banal pendant que je faisait je ne sais plus quoi, et à une heure du mat', je me suis apparemment sentit super motivée pour l'écrire, me voilà donc, deux heures plus tard, avec une toute nouvelle histoire.**

 **Pour une fois je ne m'acharne pas sur Grey, Wouhou! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle victime à faire souffrir ! A croire que mes OS ne peuvent être que dramatique haha !**

 **A dire vrai, je suis super contente du résultat, parce que ça traduit vraiment bien ce que je voulais ! Par contre, je le poste, mais je ne sais même pas si il y a des gens qui lisent ce fandom haha !**

 **Bref, s'il y en a, bonne lecture !**

 **Toujours la même rengaine : histoire de moi, perso d'Hiro Mashima (Hélas, trois fois hélas).**

* * *

Un monde sans toi

Alors qu'il avançait dans la forêt encore verte à cette époque de l'année, le mage se pencha délicatement vers une fleur qui poussait au milieu du chemin dessiné par l'usure des milliers de personnes qui était passé par là. La rose était d'un jaune si pâle qu'il aurait aisément pu passer pour du blanc, aussi pure qu'il était possible de l'être dans cette nature sauvage. Brisant tous les codes, elle avait poussé là où personne ne l'attendait, forte et indomptable.

Aucun doute, cette fleur la lui rappelait.

Tendant sa main vers elle, avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, centimètre par centimètre, Zeref finit par caresser doucement le premier pétale. Il était doux, autant que la plus belle des soies qu'il n'ait jamais caressées, comme la peau d'une enfant. Comme sa peau à elle.

Alors que son visage s'adoucissait, en proie à une grande nostalgie, le pétale s'assombrit, et noircit. L'homme retira vivement sa main comme si on l'avait brulé, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un effroi incontrôlé. Impuissant, il ne put que regarder la noirceur s'étendre progressivement aux autres pétales, puis à tout le reste de la plante, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un amas informe et sombre, là où se trouvait le magnifique spécimen, moins de trente seconde auparavant.

Il l'avait détruit.

Parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de la trouver belle. Parce qu'il avait projeté ses sentiments sans même réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il lui avait ôté la vie.

 **\- Non … Souffla-t-il, dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir revenir en arrière, et de changer les choses.**

Mais rien ne se produit. La fleur ne reprit pas sa place. Immuable dans sa mort.

Le cœur meurtrit par cette douleur qui ne cesserait jamais de le faire souffrir, une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Les larmes n'avaient jamais réussi à l'apaiser, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il lui était impossible de les empêcher de glisser sur ses joues lorsque ses sentiments le submergeaient, enrouant sa gorge, et remuant ses tripes.

Encore et toujours ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Se relevant d'un geste brusque, il reprit son chemin sur la route, focalisé plus que jamais sur son objectif. Il n'était plus l'heure de s'éparpiller dans des choses aussi futiles. A grands pas, il finit ainsi par arriver à son château alors que le soleil abandonnait son éclat rougeoyant au profit des couleurs plus froides et sombre de la nuit.

La dernière nuit. La dernière fois qu'il aurait à supporter cette horrible douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine. La dernière fois qu'il n'oserait pas s'endormir, de crainte de relâcher son pouvoir, et d'en découvrir les dégâts au petit matin. La dernière fois qu'il s'éveillerait seul dans son lit.

La dernière fois.

 **\- Empereur, tout est prêt.**

 **\- Très bien, laisse-moi maintenant.**

Sans plus de discours, il congédia le soldat sans même l'avoir réellement observé, et se détourna pour parcourir les couloirs vide du château.

Chacun de ses spriggans était occupé ailleurs, à régler les derniers détails importants d'un plan d'envergure titanesque, mais lui, il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. Rien d'autre que méditer sur le sens de sa vie.

Qui n'existait pas.

La mort de son frère l'avait été, pendant un temps, parce qu'il refusait de croire en la réalité de la situation, et qu'il avait recherché toute les possibilités existantes, ou non, pour le faire revenir à la vie. Oui. En un sens, Natsu avait été sa raison de vivre, autant dans sa vie, que dans sa mort.

Mais après ? Depuis 400 ans, pouvait-il réellement dire qu'il avait eu une raison de vivre ? Vivait-il vraiment ? Parce que dans sa situation, il ne savait pas si on pouvait considérer qu'il vivait. Survivre aurait été plus juste.

Sauf pendant un temps. Un laps de temps si court qu'il aurait du mal à se souvenir précisément quand cela s'était produit, mais une chose était sur : il s'était sentit vivant.

Au début, il n'avait pas bien compris, lui qui vivait dans une routine obscure et monotone depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait perdu le compte des jours. Puis, petit à petit, il avait à nouveau senti ce sentiment, à la fois puissant et doux, s'étendre dans sa poitrine, et grandir, encore et encore dans tout son être.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une si petite chose puisse avoir autant d'impact.

Maevis Vermillon.

Ses cheveux d'un blond pâle, à la limite de la couleur blanche, qui contrastait étonnement bien avec sa peau rose, et pleine de vie. Si douce et chaude au touché. Presqu'une peau de bébé.

Ses yeux d'une couleur qui ne portait pas vraiment de nom, entre le bleu profond, et le vert émeraude : la plus belle teinte qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Une couleur que, même des dizaines d'années plus tard, il lui était impossible d'oublier, tant il avait aimé se perdre au fin fond de ses prunelles pleine de vie et d'espoir.

Des notions qu'il avait oublié à travers le temps, et qu'il avait redécouvert alors avec joie. A deux. Parce que la vie lui offrait enfin le bonheur de connaitre l'amour. Avec ce petit bout de femme aux allures de fée, et aussi légère qu'une plume.

La vie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait dire si cela avait duré une seconde, une semaine, ou un an. Mais l'unité de mesure importait peu, parce qu'il avait été heureux.

Alors il eut, dans le même temps, la folie d'oublier que les dieux ne lui avait jamais permis de vivre heureux, et la vie se chargea bien vite de le lui rappeler.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue devant lui, aussi vite qu'on lui avait permis d'être à nouveau lui-même, d'éprouver des sentiments, et de vivre à nouveau, on lui avait à nouveau tout retiré.

Cruellement.

On lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre, juste de rester en vie pour souffrir encore et encore. Toujours plus encore, impuissant.

Impuissant, et toujours incapable de se donner la mort.

Le soleil d'un nouveau jour s'étendait progressivement au dehors, comme la matinée se levait sur son empire, apportant avec elle le murmure d'une guerre sans précédent, et lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir. Qu'il était maintenant temps pour l'action.

Se levant de son lit ou il s'était perdu dans ses sombres réflexions durant tout le passage de la lune dans le ciel, il alla sur la terrasse, contempler le délicieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des milliers de soldats s'étendaient à perte de vu sur les champs qui ornaient habituellement le paysage devant le château. Des milliers de personnes prêtes à donner leur vie pour lui, et pour la cause qu'il défendait, quel qu'elle soit réellement. Des milliers de soldats, de mages, de tacticiens. Ses serviteurs les plus forts. Les spriggans.

En ce jour funeste, tous participeraient.

Tous participerait à sa vengeance.

 **\- Tu sais Maevis, qu'un monde où je ne peux pas être avec toi, ne mérite pas d'exister.**

Tous participeraient à l'anéantissement totale de ce monde où les dieux ne l'avaient pas autorisé à vivre auprès d'elle.


End file.
